


Worth It

by Arualiaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone is still overwhelmed with emotion, Fluff, M/M, People recovering from PTSD, Redemption, especially Voldemort, even Voldemort, going from tyrant to politician is a huge step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arualiaa/pseuds/Arualiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord ponders on his decision to abolish the servile caste.</p><p>(Set in the Courtesan/Consort universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Courtesan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620411) by [Drops_of_Nightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drops_of_Nightshade/pseuds/Drops_of_Nightshade). 



There have been times in which you have questioned yourself. Because as barbaric as your caste system was, not even your lover can deny that it was terrifyingly _efficient_. People knew their place, revolution wasn’t fathomable, and your power over society was godlike.

So when things don't go as smoothly as one kind-hearted ex-Courtesan expected, sometimes you’re tempted to regret your decision to abolish the servile caste.

The Citadel now has a full staff of willing, paid workers, with as many rights as any other citizen. Many other Menials have stayed in their employers’ households, perhaps not knowing of any other home, perhaps out of loyalty. But they aren’t slaves anymore, they aren’t yet another property. Some have become emboldened in their freedom. A handful of purebloods, inspired by your relationship with your partner, have decided to come out clear and make their relationships with their former Birthers or Courtesans official.

Sometimes, a maid gathers enough courage to meet you in your office and request a few extra holidays, or file a formal complaint about an unjust situation at work. One of the kids tending to the gardens has begun calling you “boss” instead of your formal title. He does so with a smile, as he wishes you a good morning every day.

You are not your husband, champion of muggleborns, halfbloods and former serviles. You are not a kind politician. You are _the Dark Lord_ , the brains behind the original system, and these displays of trust honestly baffle you.

The loss of their fear should worry you. It should make you tighten your hold again, claw at their minds like a bird of prey and make them rue the day they thought they could get friendly with Lord Voldemort. But it doesn't, because they look at you with something else in their unguarded expressions.

_Respect._

Your servants, shopkeepers, normal citizens at the street, even your Death Eaters. They no longer look at you like a ruthless dictator, but a true leader.

When you go out with your Consort in a leisurely walk along Diagon Alley, people still stop you, each time. Men or women with calloused hands, toned bodies and necks scarred from the harsh metal of their collars nod in your direction. A woman in her thirties smiles at the wizard by your side, the tan hand that holds her child’s marked by a milky white band, where the sun didn't shine for years under her free Birther bracelet.

(You are holding hands, as well. His thumb brushes over your palm, and you return the affection by squeezing his fingers.)

A young woman, looking younger than your lover, approaches you meekly. She is breathtakingly beautiful, delicate gaze still dull and melancholic. A former Courtesan, no doubt. You raise an eyebrow at her. ‘I… thank you, my Lords,’ the girl stammers, any hints of a mask gone. She looks her age, not like an actor destined to inspire lust. ‘F-for everything. I just… wanted to say that. Thank you.’

Sometimes, you’re tempted to regret your decision. But when you see that look in your husband’s face, green eyes glistening with unshed tears of joy, and he greets his fellow ex-Courtesan with a grin as brilliant as the sun, you know it was worth it.

It always will.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head, so I wrote it. I hope I did this awesome AU justice!


End file.
